towerkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Keeper Level
Your Keeper Level is the level of your overall game. It determines things such as what game features are unlocked, what gear you are able to craft, how high you can level up your heroes, who you fight in PvP, etc. Benefits provided by Keeper Level Every time you level up, you are given some food and your Feast Hall capacity increases by 5. Certain keeper levels will also unlock new portions of the game: * Heroes can be leveled up to your keeper level, which increases Attack, Defense, and Health of the hero by a small amount. * Artisans can be leveled up to your keeper level, which will in turn unlock new weapons, armor, and machines for crafting. * Enchantments become stronger every 5 levels, starting at 1, with 51 being the best time to enchant. * A new Daily Task is unlocked at reaching levels 5, 9, 14, 18, and 23. * A new Feast Hall level is available every 5 levels. Large Feast is available at level 4, and Grand Feast at level 7. * Wizard Tower is unlocked upon reaching level 9. * Guilds and PvP are unlocked upon reaching level 12. * Catacombs is unlocked upon reaching level 15. * At level 30, Hero Battles will change--rather than being one battle, it will become a best of 3 match with different teams required for each battle. In addition, your keeper level determines what level opponents you are matched up with when attacking towers (equal to your level), engaging in Hero Battles (up to 1 higher or 1 lower level than yours), and playing the Catacombs and Wizard Tower. Other minor bonuses (such as the reward from Heroic Missions) are scattered about. Experience Every 1 food spent in a battle is coupled with an experience point upon victory (1/2 for defeats). Almost anything in the game adds Keeper XP, which will increase your overall keeper level and unlock more features throughout the game. This includes: * Playing in Campaign * Catacombs * Hosting Feasts * PvP (Keeper Level * 4, Keeper Level for defeats) Advantages and Disadvantages with higher Keeper Level Increasing your keeper level is vitally important in many ways. It allows your heroes to become higher leveled and unlocks other parts of the game. It also gives you access to better gear, such as powerful super-rares and epics, as well as the especially coveted tier 2 epics at level 55. Furthermore, keeper level 51 is a good time to start enchanting your gear, as enchanments becomes the most potent at this level. However, rapidly increasing keeper level can have unfortunate consequences, and leveling up more slowly (commonly referred to as slow-leveling) can be more beneficial in the long run. Slow-leveling increases the amount of resources you get while decreasing your XP gain so that you become stronger relative to other players of the same keeper level. This allows slow-leveling players to gain a huge advantage in PvP, often having an advantage of multiple star levels over their opponents and thus guaranteeing an easy win. A similar phenomenon occurs when playing Wizard's Chosen. Upon reaching level 45, enemy teams have access to epic weapons and armor, including the powerful level 55 exclusive gear. At level 45. For this reason you are very likely to struggle against Wizard's Chosen teams upon reaching level 45 unless you slow-level beforehand, gaining additional stars for your heroes to level the playing field. Eventually you will want to increase the XP gain and rush towards level 55, but until then, leveling slowly can often be a better choice.